The present invention relates to heat exchanger for connection to an evaporator of a heat transfer system, a heat transfer system including a heat exchanger connected to an evaporator, a method of manufacturing a heat exchanger, and a tube for use in a heat transfer system.
In domestic refrigerators and freezers, it is usual to have a capillary tube which transmits liquid refrigerant to an evaporator, and a copper suction tube which transmits gaseous refrigerant from the evaporator. It is also known to arrange a portion of the length of the capillary tube and suction tube together to form a heat exchanger. Consequently, refrigerant fluid transmitted from the evaporator is warmed by the fluid transmitted to the evaporator, and similarly fluid transmitted to the evaporator is cooled by the fluid returned from the evaporator.
A problem with such an arrangement is the high cost of the copper used to form the suction tube.